1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is medicine and, more particularly, the treatment of non-insulin-dependent, or Type 2, diabetes mellitus.
2. Description of Related Art and Introduction to the Invention
Diabetes mellitus is the most common of the serious metabolic diseases affecting humans. It may be defined as a state of chronic hyperglycemia, i.e., excess sugar in the blood, consequent upon a relative or absolute lack of insulin action. Insulin is a peptide hormone produced and secreted by B cells within the islets of Langerhans in the pancreas. Insulin promotes glucose utilization, protein synthesis, and the formation and storage of neutral lipids. It is generally required for the entry of glucose into muscle. Glucose, or "blood sugar", is normally present in humans at concentrations of about 0.8-1.2 grams (4.0-7.0 millimoles) per liter and is the principal source of carbohydrate energy for man and many other organisms. Excess glucose is stored in the body (especially in the liver and muscles) as glycogen, a starch-like substance which is, essentially, polymerized glucose. Glycogen is metabolized into glucose as needed to meet bodily requirements.
Glucose normally stimulates both the secretion and biosynthesis of insulin. In addition to this glucose-stimulated insulin secretion, however, there exists a basal insulin secretion, the biological process by which insulin is released into the circulation in the absence of stimulation by levels of glucose, or other agents that promote insulin secretion, elevated above their "fasting" or non-fed levels. The normal basal (or fasting) level of insulin is usually about 10-16 .mu.U/ml (or 440-700 pmol/L), which occurs during normal fasting glucose levels of about 4.0 to 5.5 mmol/L. Levels of insulin secretion stimulated by glucose amounts elevated above the normal fasting level of glucose can reach or exceed 320 .mu.U/ml (or 14 nmol/L) in non-diabetics.
Glycogen is normally synthesized from glucose at a basal rate, ie., the rate of synthesis that proceeds in the absence of glucose-stimulated insulin secretion. At the normal basal rate of insulin secretion, in fact, about 90 percent of total glycogen synthesis is probably not directly stimulated by insulin. Of course, insulin-stimulated glycogen synthesis is a normal occurrence and, at the maximal glucose-stimulated insulin secretion rate, approximately seventy percent of total glycogen synthesis is caused by direct insulin stimulation.
The hyperglycemia associated with diabetes mellitus is a consequence of both the underutilization of glucose and the overproduction of glucose from protein due to relatively depressed or nonexistent levels of insulin. In so-called Type 2 diabetics, for example, maximally glucose-stimulated insulin levels typically fail to rise above 90 uU/ml (4.0 nmol/L).
Not only is diabetes mellitus characterized by a series of hormone induced metabolic abnormalities, but also by long term complications involving the eyes, nerves, kidneys and blood vessels, and by a lesion involving thickening of the cellular basement membranes. These diabetic complications include premature atherosclerosis, intercapillary glomerulosclerosis, retinopathy, and neuropathy. The major cause of death and disability in diabetes is coronary artery disease. Garcia M. J., McNamara P. M., Gordon T., Kannell W. E., Morbidity and mortality in diabetics in the Framingham population. Sixteen year follow-up. Diabetes 1974; 34:105-111. This publication and all other references noted herein are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although the diagnosis of symptomatic diabetes mellitus is not difficult, detection of asymptomatic disease can raise a number of problems. Diagnosis may usually be confirmed by the demonstration of fasting hyperglycemia. In borderline cases, the well-known glucose tolerance test is usually applied. Some evidence suggests, however, that the oral glucose tolerance test over-diagnoses diabetes to a considerable degree, probably because stress from a variety of sources (mediated through the release of the hormone epinephrine) can cause an abnormal response. In order to clarify these difficulties, the National Diabetes Data Group of the National Institutes of Health have recommended criteria for the diagnosis of diabetes following a challenge with oral glucose. National Diabetes Data Group: Classification and diagnosis of diabetes mellitus and other categories of glucose intolerance. Diabetes 1979; 28:1039.
The frequency of diabetes mellitus in the general population is difficult to ascertain with certainty, but the disorder is believed to affect more than ten million Americans. Diabetes mellitus generally cannot be cured but only controlled. In recent years it has become apparent that there are a series of different syndromes included under the umbrella term "diabetes mellitus". These syndromes differ both in clinical manifestations and in their pattern of inheritance. The term diabetes mellitus is considered to apply to a series of hyperglycemic states which exhibit the characteristics noted above.
Diabetes mellitus has been classified into two basic categories, primary and secondary, and includes impaired glucose tolerance, which may be defined as a state associated with abnormally elevated blood glucose levels after an oral glucose load, in which the degree of elevation is insufficient to allow a diagnosis of diabetes to be made. Persons in this category are at increased risk for the development of fasting hyperglycemia or symptomatic diabetes relative to persons with normal glucose tolerance, although such a progression cannot be predicted in individual patients. In fact, several large studies suggest that most patients with impaired glucose tolerance (approximately 75 percent) never develop diabetes. See Jarrett R J, Keen H. Fuller J H, McCartney M, Worsening to diabetes in men with impaired glucose tolerance ("Borderline diabetes"). Diabetologia 1979; 16:25-30.
Primary diabetes mellitus includes:
1. Insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM, or Type 1) PA1 2. Non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM, or Type 2) PA1 1. Pancreatic disease PA1 2. Hormonal abnormalities other than primary lack of insulin action (e.g., Cushings disease, Acromegaly, Phaeochromacytoma) PA1 3. Drug or chemical induction PA1 4. Insulin receptor abnormalities PA1 5. Genetic syndromes PA1 6. Other. PA1 1) whole synthetic amylin (residues 1-37, synthesized chemically by the method of Barany and Merrifield (1979). "Solid phase synthesis" in Grass, E. Melenhater, J. eds. The Peptides. Academic Press New York, N.Y.); PA1 2) whole native amylin extracted from a diabetic human pancreas and purified according to the method of Cooper G. J. S. et al. See Cooper G. J. S., Willis A. C. et al. Proc. Natl Acad Sci USA, supra, in which the identity of the molecule was determined by amino acid sequencing according to the Edman method on an Applied Biosystems 470A protein sequencer (see Herrick, C. M., Hunkapiller, M. W. Dreyer, W. J. J.Biol. Chem. 1981; 256:7990-7997) using the O2CPTH cycle in the Version 2.0 software (Applied Biosystems, Foster City, Calif.); and PA1 3) with various subpeptides (identified as subpeptides 3!-5! below) corresponding to that portion of amylin comprising the first 16 residues (with and without the 2-7 disulfide bridge), and residues 8-37, all chemically synthesized according to the method of Barany and Merrifield, supra.
a. Non-obese Type 2 PA2 b. Obese Type 2 PA2 c. Maturity-onset diabetes of the young (MODY). Secondary diabetes mellitus includes diabetes mellitus secondary to:
It should be noted that the category of secondary diabetes mellitus is of markedly less importance than is that of primary diabetes mellitus in terms of the absolute numbers of individuals affected, at least in the western world. Also, the appearance of abnormal carbohydrate metabolism in association with any of the above secondary causes does not necessarily indicate the presence of underlying diabetes although in many cases a mild asymptomatic, primary diabetes may be made overt by the secondary illness.
Type 2 or non-insulin-dependent diabetes is of present concern herein. Insulin resistance is a characteristic of Type 2 diabetes and may be defined as a failure of the normal metabolic response of peripheral tissues to the action of insulin. In other words, it is a condition where the presence of insulin produces a subnormal biological response. In clinical terms, insulin resistance is present when normal or elevated blood glucose levels persist in the face of normal or elevated levels of insulin. It represents, in essence, a glycogen synthesis inhibition, by which either basal or insulin-stimulated glycogen synthesis, or both, are reduced below normal levels. Insulin resistance plays a major role in Type 2, as demonstrated by the fact that the hyperglycemia present in Type 2 diabetes can sometimes be reversed by diet or weight loss sufficient, apparently, to restore the sensitivity of peripheral tissues to insulin. There are at least two causes of hyperglycemia in Type 2 diabetes.
1. Failure of glucose storage to be activated--It is known that the storage of carbohydrate as glycogen is a likely consequence of intermittent carbohydrate feeding because each calorie load can easily exceed immediate metabolic needs. In the short term, storage provides a means of clearing the plasma of glucose. Recent data have suggested that the site of immediate glucose disposal is skeletal muscle. See Katz L D, Glickman M G, Rapoport S, Ferrannini E, De Fronzo R A, Splanchnic and peripheral disposal of oral glucose in man. Diabetes 1983; 32:675. The failure of glucose storage to be activated in Type 2 diabetics during the administration of carbohydrate leads to reduced tissue uptake of glucose and may be a major defect leading to insulin resistance. See Lillioja S, Mott D M, Zawadzki J K, Young A A, Abbott W G, Bogardus C, Glucose storage is a major determinant of in Vivo "insulin resistance" in subjects with normal glucose tolerance. J Clin Endoc Metab 1986; 62:922-927.
2. Defect in insulin release--However, a defect in insulin storage or release is also involved, because massively obese people with marked insulin resistance usually do not have hyperglycemia or diabetes mellitus. See Wajngot A, Roovete A et al., Insulin resistance and decreased insulin response to glucose in lean Type 2 diabetics. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1982; 79:4432-4436. This finding suggests that the normal pancreas has sufficient reserve to compensate for insulin resistance imposed by obesity or other factors while the pancreas in Type 2 subjects does not. In this sense, therefore, the primary defect can be considered to be a dysfunctional islet B-cell, although the abnormality would not be recognized without the additional symptom of insulin-resistance. It may be that those patients with non-obese Type 2 have a more severe defect in insulin release.
The nature of the islet B-cell lesion in Type 2 diabetes is unclear. Unlike those in Type 1 diabetes, the Type 2 B-cells retain the ability to synthesize and secrete insulin, as evidenced by the presence of insulin and C-peptide both in these cells and circulating in the plasma. Available studies suggest that there is a modest reduction in the numbers of B-cells, but this is insufficient to account for the observed reduction in insulin secretion. See Stefan Y, Orci L., et al., Diabetes 1982; 31:694-700. It has therefore been thought to be likely that the remaining B-cells have impaired function, manifested as a delay in the initial secretion of insulin in response to a glucose load, even in the earliest detectable stage of the disease, and by the fact that in Type 2 diabetics, less insulin is secreted at any glucose concentration in both overtly diabetic subjects and in those with clinically latent forms of the disease.
The primary aim of treatment in all forms of diabetes mellitus is the same, namely the reduction of blood glucose levels to as near normal as possible, thereby minimizing both the short- and long-term complications of the disease. See Tchobroutsky G, Relation of diabetic control to development of microvascular complications. Diabetologia 1978; 15:143-152.
The treatment of Type 1 diabetes necessarily involves the administration of replacement doses of insulin, administered by the parenteral route. In combination with the correct diet and self-blood glucose monitoring, the majority of Type 1 patients can achieve reasonable control of blood glucose. Treatment of Type 2, in contrast to the treatment of Type 1 frequently does not require the use of insulin. Therapy may be based on diet and lifestyle changes, augmented by therapy with oral hypoglycemic agents (sulfonylureas or biguanides).
Modification of the diet and lifestyle is the first line of therapy in Type 2. If obesity is present, it is also necessary to reduce body weight to near-ideal levels. Important features of the diabetic diet include an adequate but not excessive total calorie intake, with regular meals; restriction of the content of saturated fat; a concomitant increase in the polyunsaturated fatty acid content; and, an increased intake of bound carbohydrate ("dietary fiber"). A second important life-style modification is the maintenance of regular exercise, as an aid both to weight control and also to reduce the degree of insulin resistance.
Thus, institution of therapy in Type 2 usually involves a trial of dietary therapy, typically for six to twelve weeks in the first instance. If after an adequate trial of diet and lifestyle modification, fasting hyperglycemia persists, then a diagnosis of "primary diet failure" may be made, and either a trial of oral hypoglycemic therapy or direct institution of insulin therapy will be required to produce blood-glucose control and, thereby, to minimize the complications-of the disease. It must be noted that although weight loss is the aim of lifestyle and dietary modification, it is, of course, frequently not achieved.
Type 2 diabetics that fail to respond to diet and weight loss may respond to therapy with sulfonylureas. The class of sulfonylurea drugs includes Acetohexamide, Chlorpropamide, Tolazamide, Tolbutamide, Glibenclaminde, Glibornuride, Gliclazide, Glipizide, Gliquidone and Glymidine. These drugs act primarily by augmenting residual pancreatic beta-cell function and are relatively easy to use. It is important to understand, however, that all sulfonylureas may lead to hypoglycemic reactions, including coma, four or more hours after meals. Indeed, hypoglycemic episodes may last for several days so that prolonged or repeated glucose administration is required. Reactions have occurred after one dose, after several days of treatment, or after months of drug administration. Most reactions are observed in patients over 50 years of age, and they are more likely to occur in patients with impaired hepatic or renal function. Over-dosage, or inadequate or irregular food intake may initiate hypoglycemia. Other drugs can increase the risk of hypoglycemia from sulfonylureas including other hypoglycemic agents, sulfonamides, propranolol, salicylates, phenylbutzone, probenecid, dicumarol, choloramphenicol, monoamine oxidase inhibitors, and alcohol.
Additionally, it is understood that sulfonylureas should not be used in patients with hepatic or renal insufficiency because of the importance of the role of the liver in their metabolism and the kidney in the excretion of the drugs and their metabolites. Furthermore, these compounds are best avoided in obese patients unless their symptoms and diabetic control have not improved despite weight loss to within 15 percent of their ideal body weight, as they tend to encourage weight gain.
The suggestion has also been made that sulfonylureas may cause an increase in morbidity and mortality from coronary artery, disease. See University Group Diabetic Programme. A study of the effects of hypoglycemic agents on vascular complications in patients with adult-onset diabetes. Diabetes 1976; 25:1120-1153. That study has been criticized for analyzing data according to the treatment groups to which patients were assigned, regardless of adherence to therapy. Critics have suggested that patients given insulin in variable dosage to optimize glucose control might have had a decrease in cardiovascular mortality (K Kilo C, Williamson J R, Choi S C, Miller J P, Refuting the University Group Diabetic Programme conclusion that insulin treatment does not prevent vascular complications in diabetes. Adv Exp Med Biol 1979; 119:307-311), and that the drug Tolbutamide might only be associated with increased mortality if the fasting blood glucose remains above 11.1 mmol/L. See Kilo C, Miller J P, Williamson J R, The crux of the university group diabetic Programme. Spurious results and biologically inappropriate data analysis. Diabetologia 1980; 19:179-185. Nevertheless, and in spite of the availability of therapy with oral agents, the rate of morbidity and mortality from coronary artery disease in Type 2 populations remains considerably higher than that in non-diabetics.
Another group of compounds, the biguanides, was developed independently of the sulfonylureas. Of the three antidiabetic biguanides, which include phenformin, only metformin is useful in treating Type 2 diabetes with a lesser risk of side-effects when applied in a well controlled regimen. See Schafer G., Biguanides. A review of history, pharmacodynamics and therapy. Diabetes et metabolism 1983; 9:148-163. Metformin does not cause an increase in insulin secretion, but is thought to exert Its hypoglycemic effect mainly by increasing peripheral glucose utilization. Like the sulfonylureas, however, it is only effective in diabetics with a degree of residual endogenous insulin secretion and, therefore, it presumably acts by increasing the sensitivity of peripheral tissues to insulin. Other metabolic effects of metformin which are believed to contribute to its antidiabetic action include: 1) the induction of intestinal malabsorption of glucose and other nutrients; 2) the inhibition of increased hepatic and renal gluconeogenesis; and 3) the inhibition of lipolysis and free fatty acid oxidation. Unlike insulin, however, metformin does not encourage lipogenesis. It is most frequently used in overweight diabetics who cannot, or will not, lose weight. Metformin does not exert a hypoglycemic action in non-diabetic subjects.
Because of the real and unpredictable risk of the frequently fatal complication of lactic acidoses, use of the biguanide phenformin has been discontinued. Metformin is not free from this hazard, however, and the decision to use it in therapy must therefore be taken with care, and only in those patients who have undergone primary dietary failure, and who either are overweight or have also undergone "secondary sulfonylurea failure" (and are overweight). It is recommended that metformin not be given to patients with renal disease or a history of alcohol abuse, and its use must immediately be stopped if nausea, vomiting, diarrhea or any intercurrent illness appears.
It is noteworthy that, notwithstanding the above-noted avenues of treatment, insulin therapy remains the treatment of choice for many patients with Type 2 diabetes, especially those who have undergone primary diet failure and are not obese, or those who have undergone both primary diet failure and secondary oral hypoglycemic failure. But it is equally clear that insulin therapy must be combined with a continued effort at dietary control and lifestyle modification, and in no way can be thought of as a substitute for these. In order to achieve optimal results, insulin therapy should be followed with self-blood glucose monitoring and appropriate estimates of glycosylated blood proteins: Insulin may be administered in various regimens alone, two or multiple injections of short, intermediate or long acting insulins, or mixtures of more than one type. The best regimen for any patient must be determined by a process of tailoring the insulin therapy to the individual patient's monitored response.
The trend to the use of insulin therapy in Type 2 diabetes has increased with the modern realization of the importance of strict glycemic control in the avoidance of long-term diabetic complications. In non-obese Type 2 diabetics with secondary oral hypoglycemic failure, however, although insulin therapy may be successful in producing adequate control, a good response is by no means assured. See, e.q , Rendell M, Slavin D., Meltz G, Simpson J, Barquet A, A case of maturity-onset diabetes mellitus resistant to insulin but responsive to Tolbutamide. Ann Int Med 1979; 90:195-97. In one study, only 31 percent of 58 non-obese patients who were poorly controlled on maximal doses of oral hypoglycemic agents achieved objectively verifiable improvement in control on a simple insulin regimen. See Peacock I, Tattersall R B, The difficult choice of treatment for poorly controlled maturity-onset diabetes: tablets or insulin. Br Med J 1984; 288:1958-1959. In obese diabetics with secondary failure, the picture is even less clear-cut because in this situation insulin frequently increases body weight, often with a concomitant deterioration in control.
It will be apparent, therefore, that the current state of knowledge and practice with respect to the therapy of Type 2 diabetes is by no means satisfactory. The majority of patients undergo primary dietary failure with time, and the majority of obese Type 2 diabetics fail to achieve ideal body weight. Although oral hypoglycemic agents are frequently successful in reducing the degree of glycemia in the event of primary dietary failure, many authorities doubt that the degree of glycemic control attained is sufficient to avoid the occurrence of the long term complications of atheromatous disease, neuropathy, nephropathy, retinopathy and peripheral vascular disease associated with longstanding Type 2 diabetes. The reason for this can be appreciated in the light of the-current realization that even minimal glucose intolerance, approximately equivalent to a fasting plasma glucose of 5.5 to 6.0 mmol/L, is associated with an increased risk of cardiovascular mortality. See Fuller J H, Shipley N W, Rose G, Jarrett R J, Keen H, Coronary heart disease risk and impaired glucose tolerance. The Whitehall study. Lancet 1980; 1:1373-1378. It is also not clear that insulin therapy produces any improvement in long-term outcome over treatment with oral hypoglycemic agents. Thus, it can be appreciated that a superior method of treatment would be of great utility. Such a method, and compounds useful therefore, are described and claimed herein.